


Charlie Barber Intern Series: Unravel (Part II)

by MarieSackler



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Charlie Barber - Fandom, Charlie Barber:Marriage Story, The Marriage Story
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler
Summary: Charlie and the new understudy cannot hold back their desires for each other.Eventually, someone was bound to break.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Intern Series: A Charlie Barber Fanfiction





	Charlie Barber Intern Series: Unravel (Part II)

"Ouch!” I cried out as my head hit the wall. 

“Shhh.” Charlie put one of his hands over my mouth and pressed his body tightly against mine. 

“Try to stay quiet, understand?” He breathed into my hair, spreading shivers down my spine. I nodded quietly. The sound of laughing and chatter floated down the hallway; everyone was preoccupied with drinks and socializing. The theater had just wrapped a successful run of a Charlie Barber original. It sold out the last month of production; they all had a lot to celebrate. 

I could smell the wine on his breath when he pressed his forehead to mine; his hands in my hair. We had been playing a three-month long game of lingering touches, deep conversations over tea in the diner near the theater until early hours of the morning. In the beginning, it was innocent. I was a new understudy for the lead actress. I was enamored by his brilliance. All the ways that made him Charlie. The way he so eloquently explained out scenes, waving his hands in the air; his gentle voice guiding them through their lines and movements. 

Tonight, was the night that tipped the scales. All it took was a couple glasses of red wine before he was hidden away in the corner of the lead actor’s living room with me tucked between him and the wall. After the third glass of wine, his hand found my knee. The longer the conversation moved along, the more he would circle his thumb into my skin, slowing moving further and further up my bare leg. My legs started to shake. I had been craving his touch since the first night we spent talking into 3am; learning about his childhood in Indiana, the back and forth to California, the struggle and success of getting full custody of his son. 

Now that his hand was on me, I only wanted more. I so badly wanted to touch him back. I needed to feel that wavy black hair wrapped around my fingers. I wanted to know what those soft lips felt like on my mouth, neck, body. I tipped back the wine glass, letting the sharp Cabernet hit my suddenly dry throat. I was suffocating from all the heat pulsing through me and the wine fogging my mind. 

“Charlie, can you excuse me for a second.” A pained expression washed over his face. 

“Oh?” 

His eyes were dark and dilated. There was too much tension in such a small space. I quickly smiled, nodded and made way towards the hallway. Swooping in quickly, I found the bathroom. I needed to breath. The cold water burned against my face. Was this in my head? Was he breathless? I inhaled deeply and stared at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were painted a light pink but a definite improvement from the red blotches that were there a few minutes ago. 

One more deep inhale and I yanked the door to reveal a towering Charlie. He was biting his bottom lip. He looked sharply down the hallway back at the party. Before I knew what was happening, his hands were cupping my face and his lips were on mine. I let out a soft moan as he held me closer to him. My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. In between all the smashing of mouths and roaming hands, we ended up cloaked in the dark at the end of the hall. Charlie breathlessly broke his face from mine and looked towards the party and then back to me. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck; he closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. 

“Tell me what you want.” He demanded under his breath. I knew that he was apprehensive not only because of the ‘no dating’ rule for theater staff but because he had been tragically sifting through the dating world since his divorce. I hesitated. I wanted to tell him all the ways that I wanted him; I needed him all over me. I wanted to fold up in him and his warmth. He searched my face for a response. Fuck it, what did I have to lose? 

“You. I want you.” I murmured softly against his lips. Charlie came undone; his hands were all over me and guiding me into one of the side rooms. Whose bedroom was this? I thought as I became suddenly hesitant. Charlie stopped abruptly and moved his hands off me. Roughing up his hair, he looked at me earnestly. 

“Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.” He was terrified. 

This man was unraveling; his normal controlled demeanor had cracked and exposed his sexual appetite. I didn’t really care whose room that we were in, I only cared about showing this beautiful, soft man that I wanted him. I reached out for him to come to me; licking his lips, he buried his head into the curve of my neck. Lightly sucking my skin between his lips and running his hands up the bottom of my dress. I could feel his palms on my ass. I leaned back and led him to the edge of the bed, he brushed his hands down my thighs and sat back on to his knees. I let out a faint sigh at the sight of this gorgeous man, kneeling before me. 

Charlie slowly pushed my legs apart with his head and started peppering the inside of my thighs with kisses. I reached and slowly started to run my hands through his hair. He responded to my touch by hooking his fingers under my underwear and tugging. I lifted myself up to allow for my panties to slide off. 

“I want to taste you.” He said softly as he pushed his head between my legs. My head whipped back as his tongue slid inside of me and found my clit. He sucked gently pulling it slightly into his mouth. I cried out; his hands pushed me back into the mattress. 

“You are delicious” he whispered as he slid his tongue up and down my slit. I was becoming dizzy. He moved his mouth to the inside of my thigh and slide his finger inside of me. My body was responsive. 

“You are so wet... For me.” I heard the smile in his voice as he worked his finger in a rhythmic motion. I wanted him inside me now. I wanted to scrape my nails against his back as he mounted me. I started to lift myself up to reach him. He slid his hands from me and stood before I could touch him. 

“Come here. Please.” I heard myself beg. 

“What do you want me to do?” He asked me again, his eyes wild. 

“Take your pants off.” I commanded. He smiled and unbuckled his belt slowly, letting his jeans expose his boxer briefs and the bulging hardness of his cock. I held back a giggle as he stepped back to the bed. Now I was on my knees and ran my hands up the inside of his legs. I felt him shudder with pleasure. I pressed my mouth against the fabric of his briefs and let my tongue slide over his length. He impulsively grabbed my head and pressed himself against me. This was all the encouragement that I needed. I yanked down his briefs and wrapped my hand around his shaft; slowly I slid my mouth over the length of him. He choked back a cough and rubbed the back of my head gently in appreciation. I worked him in and out of my mouth, making sure to lick the underside of his shaft and gently massaged his balls. It didn’t take long for him to be sharply grinding himself against my mouth and digging into my head. He was close to release. I felt him stop suddenly and he gently pushed my face away from him. 

“Do you want me to come outside of your mouth?” His voice was raspy and strained. This man was too adorable for words. 

“I am okay handsome.” He shook his head slowly and grazed the outline of my jaw with his finger. 

“You are so beautiful.” I kissed his finger and leaned back into his cock. It took only a minute before he flooded my mouth with his salty seed. I heard a deep sigh of release from his chest. He cupped my chin and motioned for me to stand; wrapping his arms around me, he kissed me deeply. Stopping, he rubbed the back of my neck and smiled. 

“It would be rude of me not to return the favor. It would be a disservice to you and me both.” The blood rushed back to my cheeks. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to push our time limit in here much more.” The last thing I needed as the new girl was to be seen fucking the director and owner of the theater company; in someone else’s flat. He nodded and ran his hand through his hair. 

“Well, we can always go back to the theater” he said with a smirk. I leaned in and planted a peck on his nose. 

“Only if you keep the spotlight on.”


End file.
